1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driving device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a scan driving device and a method of driving the same that may stably output a scan signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display an image, a flat panel display sequentially applies a scan signal of a gate-on voltage to a plurality of scan lines and applies a data signal corresponding to a scan signal of a gate-on voltage to a plurality of data lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.